Heroes/Handy Hero Tables
Available Heroes Regular Heroes Click on the box in the heading field to change sort order. Attack and defense fields represent the hero's stats at level 1. Every time that hero levels up, both values are increased in one point; so if you have an hero at level 4, attack and defense will be three points greater than the initial values shown. Favor Point Heroes (Alpha Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Vanguard Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Onslaught Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Oblivion Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Oracle Monthly Specials) Alchemy Heroes Other Heroes 'Best Compared Duel Generals (Not for monsters)' | align="right" style="width: 80px;"| |} IMPORTANT: Something is not really accurate with the points added up for the Generals. Example, Kataan at L4 is 22/22. ATT + (70% DEF) formula would give him 37.4 (22 + 15.4). But the table is listing him as 40.8. The purpose of this table is to show which Hero is better for duel as you get max bonuses for him but some heroes could be better than others at the moment you get them. * All heroes here are shown at level 4. * Bonuses are calculated based on max items so i.e.: * Draconius is best hero for Defense if you have: 25 Griffin Raiders + 1 Draken Blade + 1 Draken Plate which would mean at least 840 favor points in case you always get the item you are looking for * Ambrosia, Malekus, Kaylen and Suri Bonuses are calculated on 100 max heroes collected. * Note: The bonuses to Ambrosia, Malekus, Kaylen and Suri are for Player Attack/Defense, not for the general themselves (which has a greater impact with invasions than just boosting the generals Attack/Defense). When duelling though whether the bonus is to the general or player doesn't have an impact. *The bonuses to Aurora and Corvintheus are based on 100 health points Hero References Land of Fire * Strider may be a reference to Aragorn II in the Lord of the Rings series, whose nickname was Strider. * Aeris may be a reference to Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII. When the game was first translated into English, her name was Aeris. Her name also sounds like the word "Heiress", which may explain why she is the general who offers banking discounts. * Aeris may be a reference to the wing elven mage/priest Aerie in baldurs gate 2 that you get in your party really early of the game and is a possible romance Land of Earth * Cid may be a reference to Cid, a recurring character name in the Final Fantasy series. * Cid may be a reference to El Cid, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar (c. 1040 – July 10, 1099), known as El Cid Campeador * Garlan may be a reference to Garland, the main boss from Final Fantasy I, a knight who eventually turned evil. He may be a reference to Garlan Tyrell a skilled knight in George R.R. Martins "A Song of Ice and Fire" book series. * Zarevok may be a reference to Sarevok a main boss from Baldur's Gate 1 (for the PC), a brutish warrior son of the god of murder Bhaal. Land of Mist * Terra may be a reference to Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI. In the game, Terra is a green haired girl who holds influence in the human world and the Esper world (which is a demon realm if using Japanese definition for demon) * Terra is also the Latin word for earth. Terra, the Hero in the game, is an Earth-like spirit, in sync with nature and the planet. * Titania may be a reference to Titania, the queen of the fairies in William Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. * Mercedes is probably a reference to another famous fantasy character, but her name is also part of a famous luxury car company: Mercedes-Benz. It would explain why Mercedes is the general who gives you an increased income. Land of Water *Morrigan may be a reference to the game Darkstalker's succubus, Morrigan Aensland. * Morrigan (The Morrigan) is a Celtic deity commonly associated with Morgana Le Fay and her variants in Arthurian legend. * Dante may be a reference to Dante Alighieri, the author and main character of The Divine Comedy, an epic poem. The most well known part of this story is Dante's Inferno, when he visited Hell. Atlantis *Nautica is a Latin word and this came from Greek word: ναυτική that is translated as seamanship and defined as science or art of navigation. Other Heroes * Artanis may be a reference to Galadriel, a fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. Galadriel has other names include Artanis, and Nerwen (meaning "manly maiden" in Elven language). * Crom may be a reference to the God of the Cimmerians in the Conan series. Or the pre-Christian deity of Ireland Crom Cruach. * Percival could be a reference to the knight from Arthurian legend, Sir Percival, one of the knights of the Grail quest. * Vulcan is the Roman god equivalent to Hepheastus, the god of the forge in Greeks mythology. Hence his role as the games blacksmith. * Dexter is a Latin word meaning "skillful" (as in dexterity). * Fenris may be a reference to Fenris (or Fenrir), a monstrous wolf in Norse mythology. * Azriel may be a reference to the character and card Akroma, Angel of Wrath, from the popular TCG (trading card game) Magic: The Gathering. Notes Aeris' Special Ability *Her special ability (initially) decreases the bank fee by 10%. The banking fee is 10%. Her bonus does NOT remove the banking fee (until she is a level 4 general). *If you try to stash away 1000 gold, normally, the bank would take 100 gold as the fee, and you deposit 900 gold *With her initial ability, if you stash 1000 gold, the bank will take only 91 gold, and you deposit 909 gold. Questing Versus Any Other Level Up Method *You will earn the most experience for your general from questing. All generals gain experience from PvP and fighting monsters... However, the rarer generals earn so little this way that it will appear that they do not earn any at all except through questing. <- Believe this statement to be inaccurate. With the epic battles currently available the amount of the experience gained in fighting monsters can quickly level up generals. The amount of experience is the same whether it's from a monster or a quest, it's just a matter of how much you get per click (and I think this point was put up back when you couldn't do more than a 5 stamina hit on a monster). 4/12/09 - Several Generals leveling bugged *There have been reports of some generals losing stats/bonuses upon leveling. Best generals for money *To gain extra income, use Scarlett, an FP general, for +6% gold when level 4 or Mercedes, a non-FP general, for +5% gold when level 4 ($70k, $140 upkeep, or Cid, a non-FP general, for +4% gold when level 4 ($25k, no upkeep). *Recruit Aeris to save on bank fees while protecting your gold: she's not expensive (only $20,000), easy to train, and will remove Bank Fee once she is level 4, so you will quickly be "refunded" using her. *Buy your soldiers and equipment with Garlan, a non-FP general ($38k, $30 upkeep) . He is the easiest general for decreasing soldier cost (-6% at level 4). If you're starting, Penelope, a non-FP general ($5k, no upkeep) will help you too (-4% at level 4). Another general that you can get with favor points in treasure chest is Lucius with an 8% decrease in cost at level 4. If you participate in Master and Apprentice or obtain from Reinforcements , Darius will decrease soldier and equipment cost by 10% at level 4 - the best so far. *